


Its a love story

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Married Jonsa, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: For tumblr prompt: Jon and Sansa both share a love songs and stories. That is converted in their love of role playing with each other.





	Its a love story

 She was floating upon her back in the water when he came upon her.

Ghost had followed her without command as soon as she announced her intention to bathe in the hot pools of the Godswood. Her sly smile and the way she twisted her necklace alerted him to her silent request to play one of their games.

Now Ghost guarded the entrance to this sacred place and kept anyone else from seeing Jon’s beautiful wife’s naked form.

Slipping through the trees, he peeked through the branches as she ducked beneath the water and emerged a moment later, her perfect breasts exposed for a split second as she burst through the surface before she sunk down again and raised her hands to wipe the water from her face.

He knew she was aware of his presence, but they liked to pretend he came across her like Florian and Jonquil.

And so, she squeaked when he emerged from her hiding place, her arms covering her breasts as she slipped back against the edge of the pool and watched him with wide eyes.

“Sweet lady,” he whispered, approaching the pool. Her eyes darted over his form nervously and he paused. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Who are you?” she asked, her arms lowering slightly as she regarded him curiously. Her eyes lit up after a moment and she giggled. "Wait, I know you. You're Florian the Fool!"

“Aye,” he replied, kneeling beside her. He can see her form beneath the water and licked his lips, thinking of how his hands would soon be holding her, his mouth swallowing her sweet cries of pleasure as he took her.

“You truly are a fool to be here,” she murmured but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

“Men are often fools when it comes to pretty girls.”

“And I’m a pretty girl?” she asked teasingly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He snorted, his hand cupping her chin.

“You know you are,” he said. His thumb traced her lips, his eyes dropping to follow the movement. He shook his head quickly before he became distracted with her pink lips and all the things he would love to do to her sweet mouth.

Shifting back, he unclasped his cloak, letting it thud to the floor and he smirked as her eyes dropped to the discarded item, her lips parting in confusion. And then her gaze rose, eyes widening as he pulled his shirt of his head and reached to unbuckle his sword belt.

“What are you doing?” she asked even as she watched him push his breeches down.

“I need a bath,” he responded simply, grinning at her before he leapt into the pool. He heard her shriek before he was submerged under the water and then he kicked up, breaking the surface and shooting her a smirk.

She giggled at him, her teeth biting her lip and making her look so sweet and innocent as she regarded him with those big, blue eyes. His grin widened as he swam towards her, pressing her against the edge of the pool.

“You are a handsome fool,” she whispered, her eyes dropping to his lips.

“You never told me your name.”

“Jonquil.”

“Jonquil,” he repeated with a murmur. His hand cupped her cheek again and his thumb traced the shape of her lips once more. “Have you ever known a man?”

Her breath shuddered against the pad of his thumb before she raised her eyes to his and slowly shook her head.

He growled before his lips crashed against hers, his hands tangling in her hair and pulling her closer as he pressed her hard against the edge of the pool. She whimpered against his mouth, her hand clutching his shoulders as she surrendered to him and parted her lips for him to slide his tongue inside.

“Will you let me have you?” he murmured, pressing pecks against her lips. She nodded desperately, trying to chase his mouth as he moved out of reach.

Pushing his palms on the ground, he hoisted himself out of the water. He held his hand towards her to help pull her from the water.

His eyes roamed over her naked form, watching the drops of water trail between her breasts and down to the patch of red curls covering her sex.

Grabbing her waist, he pulled her towards him and traced his tongue across her collarbone, greedily licking the drops of water from her skin. She moaned softly as he kissed her neck and she tilted it to the side in submission as he nipped at her shoulder. His hands slid to her ass, groping her soft cheeks as he turned her and nudged her back towards his cloak. Her hand reached out to brace herself as she lowered herself on top of it and Jon parted her legs, hooking them around his waist and pressing against her warm cunt.

She whimpered as his hardness bumped at her folds, her hands clasping his shoulders nervously. He brushed his nose against hers as he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips gently to hers. As much as he wanted to spend more time kissing her, he was aware that time was fleeting. He lowered his hand from her cheek and cupped her right breast in his palm. Her eyes darkened, her back arching up to push her body harder into his touch. He swiped his thumb in gentle, slow circles over her nipple, feeling it harden beneath his skin as he pressed his lips to her jaw and kissed a quick path down to her breasts.

"Oh," she gasped as he pursed his lips over her hardened bud. He smiled against her, casting her a heated look as he moved his lips and flicked his tongue against her until she was writhing and clutching his hair to keep him in place. His other hand reached up to grasp her left breast and rub her other nipple into hardness.

"Please," she moaned, her feet rubbing up and down his thighs in desperation.

He quickly latched on to her left nipple, grazing it lightly with his teeth and moaning as she cried out and clutched his hair so hard he grunted a little in pain. Yet, when she murmured an apology and let her hand fall to the side he pulled off of her with a desperate shake of his head.

"No," he growled, reaching for her hand and guiding it back into his curls. "Show me that you want me."

"I do, I do!" she babbled, her chest heaving in excitement as he kissed a path down to her stomach, his tongue stroking around her belly button before he trailed it further down, his chin bumping against her curls.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, raising her head to shoot him a puzzled look. He merely offered her a grin before he grasped her thigh and hoisted it up over his shoulder.

Unable to wait for her continued questioning, he leaned in and gave a firm lick up through her folds. A soft whimper escaped her, the hand still in his hair tightening as he repeated the action.

He groaned as she grew wetter beneath him, his eyes closing in bliss as his tongue eagerly lapped at her arousal. But he couldn't keep his eyes closed for long, fearing he would miss out on her lovely reactions.

His lips pursed around the hood of her clit tugging slightly and listening as he breath hitched above him. Glancing up, he smiled against her as he took in her glazed eyes and parted lips. He kept his eyes on her face as his tongue traced idle patterns across the sensitive nub.

She glanced down, her cheeks flushing a sweet pink when she noticed his eyes on her and she turned away with an embarrassed whimper. Growling, he pulled away from her.

"Don't ever be embarrassed," he commanded, reaching up to cup her cheek and turning her to face him once more. He swiped his thumb gently across the skin and continued in a gentler tone. "There is no shame in wanting me, my love."

Her cheeks still burned beneath his hand but she gave him a slow nod that made him smile before he disappeared between her thighs once more. This time, when he pressed his palms against them, pushing them wider apart so he could press harder against her sex, she didn't fight her arousal.

Instead, her moans echoed around them and both hands grasped his hair as her hips rolled desperately up against his mouth, her thigh quivering beneath his hands. His own moan was lost in her folds as he felt a gush of wetness against his chin. She shuddered and then stilled, flopping bonelessly back against the furs as she came down from her climax.

He continued to move his tongue across her navel before dropping down to flick against her nub. She jerked and he retreated, repeating the actions a couple of more times before he moved his tongue down to lap at her entrance.

"No," she panted after a moment, tugging his hair to guide him up. He pressed his tongue against her clit again and she nodded frantically, turning her head into his cloak. "There, there,  _there_!"

He hummed in acknowledgement and settled his attention back on the little bundle of nerves, closing his lips over it once more and sucking gently on the hood.

She screamed out her pleasure as her body convulsed beneath him, her legs locking around him and her fingers pulling his hair so hard he felt she would tug it out. He moaned, eagerly lapping at her arousal.

"I'll take you now," he murmured, rising up to brace himself above her. Her dazed blue eyes opened to blink up at him but she made no protest as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

"Oh!" she breathed, her eyes focusing again as she met his gaze. "Its...its...oh!"

"Good?" he chuckled, nipping at her earlobe. She nodded, nuzzling into his neck.

"Big," she whispered in his own ear. He growled, his hips bucking unconsciously at the praise. He shot her a glare, knowing full well she was breaking her role and testing his true restraint rather than Florian. She merely smirked up at him and if she didn't look so cute doing so he might have been more mad at her for breaking him out of character for that brief second. 

He raised himself up, one hand gripping her thigh and keeping it held against his hip while the other clutched at the muddy ground as he started to move.

For as long as they have been married, they have discovered what really makes the other a desperate, wanting mess. And while Sansa whispering sweet praise about his cock and his tongue has him a shuddering mess in seconds, he knows how to make her whimper with need in return.

"Big huh?" he murmured, his hips slowly withdrawing and pushing back in. Careful as though he truly were taking her maidenhead again. She moaned, nodding. He grunted, shifting so his hips bumped against her clit, her nails instantly digging into his shoulders at the pleasure.

"Good," he grunted, beginning to roll his hips faster as he nipped at her earlobe again. "I'll ruin you for other men." She whimpered just like he knew she would. "You're mine now, my sweet Jonquil."

"Yes," she cried, her head falling back against the furs as she rose her hips to meet his movements. "Yours, only yours. My sweet fool!"

He grunted into her hair, feeling the tension in his stomach as his climax approached. Reaching down, he pressed his fingers against her sensitive bundle. He nudged her cheek with his nose, his lips crashing down on hers when she turned towards him. 

Her cry was swallowed by his mouth as his tongue curled around her own and her body tightened around him, legs and arms gripping him tight as she tensed with her release. He groaned against her lips as the tightness of her cunt fluttering around him pulled him into his own climax.

For a moment, they lay catching their breath. She smiled up at him, her face flushed with pleasure and Jon reached down to push the hair from her face so he could press a kiss to her forehead.

"I think this was my favourite one," Sansa said suddenly, her hair stroking his back absently. He grunted in agreement.

"Next time I think we should be Aemon and Naerys," he responded.

"Because you're my dragonknight?" she teased. Although she knew full well that Jon actually liked her calling him such, as though she truly trusted him to protect her.

Jon smirked. "No," he replied, nudging his nose against hers. "So I can claim you as mine for all of Winterfell to hear."

 

 


End file.
